


Patience

by musix



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canon Compliant, City Elf Origin, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musix/pseuds/musix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lüvier Tabris may be silent, but Morrigan is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> So, since the Warden doesn't have a voice actor (disregarding the little comments they'll make during combat), I always liked to think they were mute and used sign language to communicate with help from Alistair or Sten to communicate for him with people who didn't understand sign language.
> 
> Phrases in italics are being written on paper or signed towards another character to help differentiate who's speaking.

The fire had been crackling with life for only a few short minutes before Morrigan found her solitude intruded upon by her new found company. Lüvier, or Lou as the other Grey Warden called him, was holding two wooden bowls in his hands as he walked closer to her camp. He sat down nearby, not even waiting for an invitation and placed the second bowl closer to Morrigan before picking up his spoon and eating from his own bowl. Morrigan watched with annoyance as he continued eating, seemingly not even acknowledging her presence.

She grabbed the bowl from the ground he'd placed it on and tested the food carefully. It was bland, a little too hot, but nothing to turn her nose up at. She guessed Leliana had prepared tonight's dinner instead of Alistair. She got through half of her meal before looking down at the elf who continued to enjoy his food.

"Is there a reason you've decided to eat with me instead of your friends?"

Lou looked up with his bright eyes, placing his bowl in his lap and performing several gestures, their meaning Iost to her. Up until now, Alistair had translated the elf's words to her when necessary and the movements had been too quick for her to grasp their meaning.

"I do not know what that means."

The Warden slouched a bit, placing his bowl next to where she sat on her log and running back to his own tent. For a moment, Morrigan thought her words had offended him, but when he reappeared again from inside his tent and ran back to her camp, the thought was forgotten.

Lou held several pieces of parchment, no doubt bought in Lothering before they left, and a quill with ink. She watched him sit back down on the ground, uncork the ink, and dip the feather twice before writing. He finished quickly, handing the paper to the mage.

_I wanted to spend time with you._

 Morrigan raised a brow at his words before handing the paper back. "And why is that?"

Lou shrugged, grabbing his bowl from the log to resume his meal. He placed his current form of communication next to him on the dirt before focusing all attention on the stew.

"So, you've elected to sit with me for dinner instead of your compani-" She stopped talking when Lou held up a hand, pointing at her and making another gesture. "I still do not understand."

 Lou, still drinking the last of his stew, used his left hand to write something on the paper and handing it to her.

_They're your companions too._

She chuckled at the words, paper returning to his awaiting hand. "They are yours Warden. I am but an unlikely tag along."

_Not a tag along. You are part of our group._

"You are very stubborn."

Lou smiled, bowl now empty and resting on the dirt beside him. He signed something once again, a grin spreading on his face as if he knew his attempts to use his own language was annoying the witch.

"It is as if you forget I do not understand."

Lou rolled his eyes, writing on the paper once more.  _Does it bother you?_

"Does what bother me?"

Lou held up two fingers and tapped his throat twice.

"Does it bother me that you are mute?"

He nodded once, hands folding in his lap as he waited patiently for a response.

She had no problem with him indeed. He was quiet, didn't bother her unlike the red haired girl, and he kept to himself. His words, or how Alistair translated them, seemed humble, collected, and overall held a realistic view of their situation.

"If anything I find you the most agreeable out of our companions." Morrigan did not fail to see how Lou visibly seemed to brighten when she refered to the rest of the group. "Your lack of speech makes you finer company than Alistair anyway."

She watched his shoulder shake with laughter and his smile grow at her words. While unable to speak, he could still laugh. The noise was weak and scratchy, as if he hadn't laughed in years. She knew that was a lie. She had seen him laugh with the senior Warden earlier that day.

"If it is not too much, may I ask you a question?" Lou nodded, his fit of giggles now passed, his smile however was still very much evident.

"Were you born without speech?"

He shook his head, hand going back to the paper and quill.  _When I was very young a disease infected my alienage. It killed some but only took my speech._

When Morrigan finished reading her eyes drifted over to him. "For what it's worth, you have my sympathy."

Lou smiled, making a small gesture with his hand that quiet possibly could have meant anything. Before Morrigan could question his signing, he continued writing.  _As a child, it upset me to not be able to talk. My cousins took the time to learn how to speak with their hands and taught me how to as well._

She was impressed. Flemeth had taught her that adapting to your surroundings could save your life, and in this case, the Warden had to adapt quickly in a hostile environment, and succeeded.

"'Tis an interesting tale."

Lüvier shrugged.

They stared into the fire, a blanket of silence slowly falling over them. Lou got up and moved closer to Morrigan, writing something in paper when he sat down next to her feet.

_You don't know how to speak with your hands?_

"Mother never felt it necessary to teach me. I'm not even sure she knows. 'Twould be an interesting skill to have I will admit."

_Would you like to learn?_

She stared down at the words for a moment, her mind thinking over his offer. It would be more convenient yes, and if necessary it could help if they're captured or trapped and have no access to paper.

"I see no reason not to learn. Very well."

Lou nodded, and pulled out a fresh sheet of paper.

**-**

The steady heavy steps from Shale were honestly all that reminded Morrigan of the presence of the rest of the group. Only Lüvier walked ahead of her. Slowly but surely the others had fallen behind.

After a few moments, Lou cast a glance over his shoulder, eyebrows furrowing together in concern. He slowed his pace to match her own, tugging on her arm gently to get her attention.

When he had it, he signed to her.  _Ask them. Need rest?_

While his words were simplified to help her grow more comfortable with the new form of communication, the question was clear with the tilt of his head and look in his eyes. She stopped walking and looked to their group.

"The Grey Warden wishes to know if you require rest."

"The Qunari and I see no need to stop." Shale's stone ground together as they turned and looked at remaining companions.

Alistair took a deep breath, hands resting on his thighs as he bent over to catch his breath. "I think we should stop for the night." He straightened up. "The mountains can be hard to travel through during the night."

Lou nodded, eyes turning to Sten who watched him attentively.  _Wait here. I scout._

Sten nodded once, watching the elf place his bag near where their group stood and started walking off. Lou's plan however was brought to a halt when Morrigan caught his shoulder.

"'Tis unwise to travel these roads alone Warden. I will join you."

He offered no protest, marching off with her next to him.

Their mission to find a well placed campsite was short and easy. Nearby a cave to provide shelter if necessary, but held a wide open area for tents and a fire. While Lou took the time to begin digging out a fire pit and collecting stray pieces of wood to burn, Morrigan went about finding a place to set her own fire.

When Lou finished his work, he walked over to where Morrigan was finishing preparations for her camp. Her back turned to him, he made several gestures toward her, a grin spreading on his face as he did so.

"I can hear you moving Lüvier."

When she stands up and turns to look at him, he's grinning like an idiot. She has a pretty good guess to what he said, but much preferred to see it herself.

"Care to repeat that?"

He crossed his arms, one hand drifting up to his chin as he made an exaggerate facial expression, as if he was truly in a dilemma on whether or not he should repeat himself.

"Truly your message must have been important."

He nodded, signing again with one hand.  _Important. Yes._

"Interesting."

She was patient, more patient than before they'd met. Learning how to speak with her hands had almost taken up a large majority of her free time. She found it oddly satisfying when she no longer required Alistair or Sten to translate, and even more satisfying when she could communicate with the Elf himself. Her patience had increased yes, but Lüvier had nothing but patience. His every word, every action or lack of an action, overflowed with patience. She was determined to wait for his response however.

Lou shifted his eyes to look at Morrigan's own. His grey eyes looking up into her golden. As quickly as he fires a bow, his hands found themselves on Morrigan, cupping her face and gently guiding her closer towards his, without a hint of protest from the witch.

The kiss was soft, slow, even peaceful. When it was over Morrigan wasn't entirely sure how long it had lasted. Her eyes watched his left hand sign something to her.

_Good?_

She laughed, not a mean laugh, but amused nonetheless. He had learned to recognize when her laughter was meant to mock you and this was not that laugh. She held up her own hand.  _Yes._

Lou's grin spread as he backed away.  _Bring others. Getting cold._

Morrigan nodded, walking side by side with the Warden as they traveled back to lead their companions to camp.

When they rejoined the others they were met with a fair amount of complaints from Alistair who was hushed quickly by Leliana's scolding.

"Did you two have to take so long? It's freezing and the puppy won't stop barking."

Morrigan let Lou respond with a look of amusement before motioning for the group to follow him. By the time they had pitched their tents and created fires to ward off the cold, the last of the sun's rays were starting to vanish.

It was Lüvier's turn to cook their dinner, preferring to go hunting or fishing for fresh meat. He never strayed far and while some would be worried about not being able to hear him if he was in danger, they did not insist he find a partner to go with him. He'd explained that despite how light footed Zevran and Leliana could be, he preferred to be alone. His hunting techniques bored Alistair greatly as well.

When the Grey Warden returned he carried a bag full of fish that he quickly cleaned and impaled with sharpened sticks Leliana was nice enough to set up for him. He cooked the fish slowly, making sure it was safe to eat before handing everyone their dinner. When he served everyone their food and made sure they were all content with their meal, he grabbed two sticks and jogged over to Morrigan's tent.

She was writing in a book when the sound of his footsteps caught her attention. He hands her the food and smiled when she accepts it without even inspecting the food like she usually did.

"You haven't fished in awhile." Morrigan commented after taking a bite out of her food. "Tired of stalking squirrels?"

_Squirrels. Too cute._

Morrigan chuckled, watching the Warden take a bite from his own fish and inspect the meat now visible.

_Never confident. Cooking difficult._

"Not as difficult as fighting darkspawn I'd imagine."

Lou shook his head.  _Cooking, more difficult._

The elf finished his food first, glancing at the main camp just as Wynne stated she was turning in for the night. Alistair followed her example and disappeared inside his own tent, leaving Sten, Leliana, Zevran, and Shale with each other's company.

_I worry for them._

Morrigan watched him turn back to her own fire.

_They don't know._ His face was downcast, usually so expressive only to be weighed down with his heavy thoughts.

"Know what?" Morrigan inquired, not used to hearing about his worries but intrigued nevertheless.

_Darkspawn, Archdemon, close._

"We are moving towards the Dwarven city. Perhaps the Deep Roads are causing a shift."

Lou shook his head. Not a rejection of her attempt at an answer, but a shake that told her he considered it. He took another bite from the fish and tore his gaze from their friends.

"You shouldn't worry."

Lou looked at her, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Morrigan held his gaze with her own. "They've proven their strength, have they not?"

His eyes shifted towards the fire in thought before he looked back to nod once, urging her to continue.

"Battles are often won by the foolhearted." Her eyes watched the Warden as he glanced back at the other camp. "'Tis not unlikely that our very company may be foolhearted enough."

His shoulders shook with his quiet laughter. _You like them._

Morrigan rolled her eyes. "The violent thoughts involving them have begun to fade I will admit." After a second she added. "Perhaps it's best you kept that between the two of us."

Lou laughed again, taking a deep breath to still his giggles.

The sat together in comfortable silence, no words needing to be shared at the moment. The fire crackled with heat that made Morrigan almost despise the cold that would greet her in her tent. Unless...

"Lüvier."

He looked up at her, face relaxing with the heat. His expression was tired but attentive, something she'd learned to appreciate.

A wicked grin spread across her face as she spoke. "'Tis cold in my tent, all alone."

Lüvier let an eyebrow rise before lifting his hands. _Get, warmer blanket._


End file.
